AmericanSquarepants
by Emotionally-Scard-4-Life
Summary: Jake Has to findprotect this unknown realm to the Magical world. While Spongebob and Patrick hang out In Bikini Bottom. They are totaly unaware of the danger comming. It's an epic journey between land and sea. What will become of beloved Bikini Bottom?
1. Chapter 1

American-Square pants

In Bikini Bottom

It was a Saturday and SpongeBob was on his way to the Jellyfish fields with Patrick. "Net?" SpongeBob asked. "CHECK!" Patrick replied. "Jar?" "Check." "Pants?" SpongeBob inquires. "Uhhhhh…..(pulls pants up)..CHECK!!!" Patrick smiles. They skip off joyfully singing the jellyfish song."Da Da dada dada…." They finally reach the fields and begin to search for a perfect specimen to catch.

Meanwhile in New York:

"Yo, Jake!!!! Come on! We have serious pipe to shred!!!" Trixie shouts out. "HOLD UP!!!!!!" Jake replies, running down the stairs trying to put on his jacket. "Where is Spud?" Jake Inquires. "Dude! He is already at the Skate Park!!!! Let's go lover boy." Trixie teases. Jake rolls his eyes and runs after her. About twenty minutes later they both arrive at the park to find that the place was trashed. Spud walks up to them. "You guys just missed the strangest thing. A pack of something, not sure what, came running through here yelling 'Where is that red portal!' It was AMAZING!!!! Then they broke my skateboard." He looks down saddened by the pile of wood on the ground. Trixie sighs "Homeboy's tripping harder than usual…" Jake interrupts "No he is onto something. A red portal??? Never heard of it. We should get back to grandpas shop. He will know." He turns and Trixie stops him, "What about today's plans? Shredding the pipe? Eating Junk? OH! And playing videogames all day???" Spud holds he shoulder "I'm sorry. Not every plan has a backup." "Say what??" Trixie questions. "Spud is right. Since I'm the American Dragon I need to look into things like this. Plus there is always next weekend." Jake points out. Trixie drops her head and follows the other two.

-At Grandpas shop:

The bell rings at Grandpas shop and the three are greeted by Fu-Dog. "How's it kids?" Fu asks. "Yo, Fu! You know anything about a red portal??" Jake asks right away. "Yea, I'm good. I'm glad you care about me…." Fu raves. "FU!!! This is serious." Jake yells. "Yea, Yea. Come to the back." Fu escorts the three to the back of the shop. "Yo, where's Gramps?" Trixie asks. "He is out, with the other Dragon Council members." Fu replies. "aight!" Trixie says. "Back to business." Jake reminds the two. Fu runs to a bookcase in the back corner and grabs an old dusty book. Spud walks over and grabs it from him. "Hey watch the merchandise!" Fu scolds. Spud just ignores him and walked over to the small table on the center of the room. Fu hops onto the table and opens the book to page 194. A vivid image of a red circle pops out of the book. "That is the Portal of No return some call it. Others call it the Red portal. But most call it Ovas Mopas." Fu explains. "Ovas what as?" Jake says with a questioned look. "Yeah, Ovas Mopas. It can teleport you to worlds underwater. Like the city of Atlantis, or uhhh……this one…hmmm...That is new. I have never been there. Bikini Bottom, interesting, never heard of that. Oh well." Fu continues. "When the portal appears someone will go there and stay there till the portal returns. This could be years. Whoever was looking for it can cause a lot of damage in a few years. But once it returns once. It will never come back, unless someone goes through it again. It is very dangerous. But lucky for you three, I know a spell that can make an imitation portal that would follow the original, but I need to know when it coming." (clicking noises in background) "In 2 hours. In Central Park." Spud calls out. "what…but…how...when…since…" Fu began. "It was easy. All I had to do was…" Trixie interrupted "Spare us the details Spudinski." He smiles. "Yo, we got to go…Fu make the imitation spell. Trix stay with Fu. Spud comes with me I need you Smarts. Let's go…." The two ran off to the park.

(To be continued) Can't wait for the next chapter? It will be posted next week or so…it is a weekly thing….


	2. Sponge Bob's Job

Chapter 2

In Jelly Fish Fields:

(SpongeBob's POV) Point of view

"Patrick, you've been running in circles hours, chasing the same dam jellyfish!!!! I need to get back to work!!! Mr. Krabs is going to kill me!!!" he yells. Patrick skids to a sudden halt and the jellyfish flies into the net, backwards. He raises his head and jumps joyfully. "COME ON BUDDY!!! That fag Mr. Krabs won't mind." Patrick tries to convince. "Come on! I will get you a free Krabby Patty!" he persuades. "OH boy!!!" Patrick shrieks. And they both run off to the Krusty Krab.

5 Minutes later

"I'm back from my lunch break!!!!" he yells. "SpongeBob, you ass! You are 12 seconds late!!!" Mr. Krabs scolds. "Sorry sir. Patrick was taking forever." He says pathetically. "AHH, the chubby fagot. I see. You should have just left without him!" They're bantering continued, well until Squidward enters the scene and Mr. Krabs gets distracted by a rich customer. "Hi, Squidward!!!!" he yells with enthusiasm. "Humph" Squidward replies. Patrick was standing at the register dazed. "May I take your order?" Squidward asks annoyed. "What is your problem? Where's your enthusiasm? You should be fired! You are just a sorry excuse for a cashier!" Patrick screams. SpongeBob taps his shoulder. "All he did was asking for your order." "Oh….sorry Squidward." Patrick smiles innocently. "I want an uhhh…….." he trails off and begins to drool. Squidward snaps once, twice, three times. "A Krabby Patty with onions, tomatoes, shoes, barnacles, and nose hairs." Patrick finishes. "WHAT!!!" Squidward loudly inquirers. "Here is your order Patrick" SpongeBob smiles. "uhh….Squidward. Would you taste it?" "No" he replies. Mr. Krabs over hears their conversation and runs over. "Squidward the customer is always first!" "But Mr. Krabs did you hear the order??" "No, but taste it or I will shank you." He whispers. SpongeBob whispers on Squids ears "That isn't really a Krabby Patty with onions, tomatoes, shoes, barnacles, and nose hairs." "Ohhh…I see!!" Squid takes a bit and spits it out immediately and stares at his tongue. "SPONGEBOB!!!!" Squidward yells. "Sorry, we were all out of onions." He looks down at the ground. Patrick was on the floor laughing hi head off. "What a loser!!!That eight legged idiot ate a burger with onions, tomatoes, shoes, barnacles, and nose hairs!!!!" Patrick stands, wipes his eyes and calms down. Squidward slaps him. "I quit!! Those barnacle heads are my neighbors that is bad enough!!! Go screw up someone else's dammed life!!!!" he walks out the door and it slams shut. "Pity." Mr. Krabs says and the other two nods. Their work continues. Orders came flying off the grill and money straight into the cash register. They had no idea what was coming for them.

N/A:Please review!!!! I would like to know what people think about this. :D anywho..enjoy..not sure when Chapter 3 will be out..so please be pacient...


End file.
